Mountainstar's Destiny
By: Mossnose. The sequel to Mossstar's Omen, following the path of her granddaughter, Mountainkit. Read the prequel, Mossstar's Omen Allegiances: Mountainstar's Destiny - Allegiances Prologue A gray tom with forest green eyes padded through the darkness, his pelt bristling. He stopped by a small, star reflecting pool. A calico she-cat and a black tom with a golden underbelly were already there. "Greetings Duskstar, Mossstar."he greeted the two cats. They both nodded. "We've come to discuss the kit." Mossstar meowed. Duskstar narrowed his eyes. "That kit has too much power in her paws. We need to get rid of it." he growled. "What if the power is good? What if it is used to save the clans?" the gray tom hissed. "Graystar is right, we can't decide now." Mossstar mewed. Duskstar touched his paw to the water. "The future is dark. I can see it." He stubbornly replied. "That doesn't exactly mean the kit is evil." Graystar growled. Mossstar sighed. "We shall wait until the kit is eight moons old, when her future is more clearer." Mossstar said. She padded away, leaving Graystar and Duskstar behind. "Where are you going?" Graystar called. "To watch the kit." Chapter 1: Present-Day ThunderClan Mountainkit slowly ran her claws through a large leaf, leaving the marks. Her sister, Flowerkit, and her brothers, Blazekit and Galekit, were playing with Duststorm's kits, Falconkit, Cloudkit, and Featherkit. "Come play Froststar battle with us, Mountainkit!" Flowerkit called. "You can be Mossstar if you want, Mountainkit." Cloudkit meowed. "Okay." Blazekit puffed his chest. "I am the evil Froststar! The clans will be mine!" he growled. "My minions, come to me!" Galekit, Cloudkit, and Featherkit came to his side. Falconkit and Flowerkit stayed beside Mountainkit. "We'll fight you, evil Froststar!" Flowerkit hissed. The kits leaped at each other and wrestled on thge ground. Mountainkit tackled Blazekit and pretended to kill him by gently, with her claws seathed, running her paw across his throat. "Nooo, you've killed me, ahhhh...." Blazekit's voice died. "Yeah! I killed Froststar!" Mountainkit mewed with excitement. Duststorm came over. "Alright kits, time for nap." she nudged Falconkit, Cloudkit, and Featherkit towards the nursery. "D'aw, come on!" Featherkit complained. "It's your naptime,too, kits." Lightfeather meowed. "But I don't need to take a nap! I'm five moons old!" Mountainkit wailed. "Yeah! Warriors don't take naps!" Blazekit huffed. "You'll regret it when you're older." Dragonheart muttered as he pasted the nursery. "Quit grumbling, Dragonheart!" Lightningfoot chuckled. Mountainkit sighed and followed her littermates into the nursery. "Tell us a story, mother!" Flowerkit begged once they had settled down. "Alright, let me see..." Lightfeather thought for a second. "Once there was a kit, born to a ThunderClan warrior and a ThunderClan queen." she started. "This is already boring." Galekit whispered to Blazekit. "Hush!" snapped Mountainkit. "The kit was always wanting to be a warrior. She was going to be a great leader!" "Why does it have to be a she-cat? Can't it be a tom?" Blazekit complained. "Shut up, Blazekit!" Flowerkit hissed. "The kit became an apprentice. She was so excited! But then..." Lightfeather paused. "But what, mother?" Mountainkit asked, her neck fur trembling. "She was attacked!" Lightfeather suddenly burst out, scaring the kits. "Her injuries were so bad that she had to become a medicine cat. Her brother also had greencough and couldn't be a warrior. Her mentor died soon after..." Lightfeather closed her eyes. "The cat was a great medicine cat, but then the deputy found the leader dead. Little did ThunderClan know that he was the one who killed him..." Flowerkit wailed. "Stop, mother! This story is too scary!" she whimpered. "Quit being a wimp, Flowerkit!" Blazekit hissed. Lightfeather sighed. "Blazekit, don't be mean. She's just scared." she mewed. "The cat was exiled, but she soon found a nice twoleg who took care of her. Then, a cat from ThunderClan came to talk to her. Soon she left with her kittypet friend and they met other loners and lived together." Lightfeather continued. "Then, the cat's friend who visited her came to see her again. They became mates. Then she went back and killed the evil deputy." Mountainkit's fur spiked up. "You mean..." "Yes, this is Mossstar's story. Soon after, she had kits, and do you know who they were?" Lightfeather asked. "Firefur and Lightningfoot!" The kits burst out the names of their father and aunt. "She became leader after her mate went to StarClan, and then ThunderClan was happy. The end." Lightfeather finished. "Time for bed. Go to sleep." Mountainkit curled next to her littermates and gently slept the afternoon away. ..................................................................... Lightfeather watched her kits sleep. They were perfect in every way. She tried not to laugh as Galekit accidentally kicked Mountainkit, in which she clawed at his ears. Lightfeather looked up as her mate, Firefur, entered the nursery. "How are the kits?" he asked as he came in. "Fine. It's just..." Lightfeather leaned against Firefur's shoulder. "I'm worried about Mountainkit." Firefur frowned. "Why? She's turning into a great warrior!" Lightfeather sighed. "Well, that's the problem. She accidentally hurt Cloudkit when they were play fighting. It was so embarrassing having to apologize to Duststorm." "So? it was just an accident that Mountainkit pushed Cloudkit into those thorns. And Cloudkit was fine with it, so was Duststorm." "I'm afraid Mountainkit has too much... power..." Firefur rolled his eyes. "A kit, having more power than a clan leader or a warrior? Come on, Lightfeather, Mountainkit is fine. She'll just have to be careful in the future." Lightfeather took a deep breath. "I hope so..." Chapter 2: Fox Attack! "Come on, Mountainkit! Come play with us!" Featherkit whined. "''I'm ''going to do warrior duties today." Mountainkit replied. "Please, Mountainkit?" Flowerkit begged. "No! I've already made my choice." Mountainkit retorted. "Besides, Falconkit is helping, so why shouldn't I?" The young tom had offered to bring water to the elders and exhausted and overheated warriors. Mountainkit trotted up to him. "Can I help?" she asked. "Sure, just get some moss over there." Falconkit flicked his tail to a small pile of moss behind him. "Where do we get the water?" Mountainkit asked. "The medicine den." The medicine cat always had a small pool in their den. Mountainkit went to the medicine den, but Willowclaw shut her out. "I can't have you in my den know, kits. Flowerpetal passed out, I can't have anybody in here right now." the she-cat nudged Mountainkit away. "We can't get any water now!" Mountainkit hissed to Falconkit. "Well, why don't we head down to the lake?" he asked, his fur spiky. "The lake? Sparrowstar will kill us! We can't go out of camp, we aren't apprentices yet!" "So? We're both six moons old, just Sparrowstar hasn't made us apprentices yet." Mountainkit's heart pounded. "Okay, I guess..." she whispered. Falconkit and Mountainkit snuck out from the dirt place tunnel and bolted away from camp. Falconkit and Mountainkit ran down to lake. "Come on, we have to get water!" he mewed. Falconkit dunked his moss underwater and pulledit out again. "Come on, you try!" he told Mountainkit. Mountainkit, however, was unsure about it. Out of the corner of her eyesight, she saw something moving in the forest near them. "Um, Falconkit, I want to go home..." Mountainkit expected Falconkit to mock her, but instead, his eyes were understanding. "If you feel scared, we can." he meowed. He picked up his moss. "Let's go back, Mountainkit!" he called. He was heading right towards the creature in the woods... "Falconkit!" she screamed. The creature reached down and snapped it's jaws at Falconkit, just nearly missing his neck. "Run!" he cried. Mountiankit and Falconkit sprinted down into the forest and saw a small abandoned rabbit's den. "Quick! Inside!" Falconkit hissed to Mountainkit. He shoved her inside and quickly followed. Mountainkit pressed against Falconkit, her body shaking. "I-it's okay Mountainkit, we'll b-be okay..." he stammered. Mountainkit buried her face in Falconkit's fur as she heard the fox approaching. Neither of them said anything. They heard the fox's breathing from their hiding spot. The fox suddenly stuck it's muzzle in the den and roared. Mountainkit and Falconkit screamed and tried to dig away to safety. ''StarClan help us! ''Mountainkit prayed. Suddenly there was hissing and the fox had retreated from the den as ThunderClan cats attacked it. Lightningfoot, Dragonheart, Birdfeather, and Snowdapple were driving it away. Mountainkit shivered as Lightningfoot picked her up. "Sparrowstar's not going to be happy." Dragonheart muttered. ............................................................................................. "Mountainkit, Falconkit, what was the excuse for going out of camp?" Sparrowstar scolded when they returned. Mountainkit opened her mouth to speak, but Falconkit did it for her. "Well, you see sir, since Flowerpetal passed out, we couldn't get water for the elders. It was my idea, sir, please don't get mad at Mountainkit." he mewed. Sparrowstar sighed. "I'm sorry you two, but you are confined to the nursery until you become apprentices, which is not long from now. You're lucky I didn't give you a much worse punishment." he growled. "Go, to the nursery." Later that night, Mountainkit laid in Lightfeather's nest. Flowerkit, Blazekit, and Galekit were already asleep. So were Duststorm's kits, so she ''thought. ''"Mountainkit, are you asleep?" Falconkit whispered from Duststorm's nest. "I ''almost ''was." Mountainkit grumbled. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. It was my idea to sneak out of camp, anyway. Falconkit meowed. Mountainkit noticed Falconkit curl up in what looked like a nest. "What's that?" she asked. "It's ''my ''nest. I don't need to sleep in Duststorm's nest like a baby anymore." he confirmed. "I pretend to sleep in her nest, then I sleep in mine." he mewed. Mountainkit gently curled in the nest. "Mind if I join? It must be cold." Falconkit brushed her pelt. "Sure, that would be nice." Chapter 3: The New Apprentices "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a clan meeting." Mountainkit heard Sparrowstar's meow. "The other kits were already outside, except for Falconkit and her. "ThunderClan desperately needs apprentices. Luckily, there are seven kits who are six moons old." Sparrowstar called. "Come on, Mountainkit! We're gonna miss it!" Falconkit hissed. They quickly caught up with Flowerkit, Blazekit, Galekit, Featherkit, and Cloudkit. "Flowerkit, Blazekit, Galekit, Mountainkit, Falconkit, Featherkit, and Cloudkit, it is time to recieve your apprentice name and mentors. Flowerkit, you will be known as Flowerpaw. Leafheart is your mentor." Flowerpaw touched noses with the brown she-cat. "Blazekit, you will be known as Blazepaw. Stoneclaw is your mentor." Blazepaw trotted up to his new mentor. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" he mewed to Stoneclaw. "Galekit, you will be known as Galepaw. Crowtalon is your mentor." Galepaw touched noses to Crowtalon and nodded. "Mountainkit." Mountainkit looked up at her leader. "You shall be known as Mountainpaw. Mistyflower will train you." The newly named Mountainpaw looked up at Mistyflower. The two touched muzzles. The two didn't speak, but Mistyflower smiled and motioned for her to sit down next to her. "Falconkit, you will be known as Falconpaw. Tornadowind is your mentor." Mountainpaw watched Falconpaw excitedly touch muzzles with Tornadowind and then sat down next to Mountainpaw. "We're going to be the best warriors the clans have ever seen!" he whispered in her ear. Mountainpaw purred. "Cloudkit, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Lionheart will train you." Cloudpaw and her mentor came and sat next to the apprentices. "And Featherkit, you will be known as Featherpaw. Blizzardmist is your mentor." Featherpaw and Blizzardmist looked proud. "We welcome our new apprentices with pride." .............................................................. Mountainpaw leaped at Falconpaw. The golden tabby tom leaped into the air and dove at Mountainpaw's back. Mountainpaw dodged his attack, and he landed on the ground. Mountainpaw tackled him and they rolled around for a while before the two were laying on the ground, exhausted. "Well done, you two. This match is a draw." Mistyflower confirmed. The apprentices were training in the mossy clearing. The cats headed back to camp. Mistyflower walked beside Mountainpaw. "I want you to come with us to the gathering. Blazepaw, Cloudpaw, and Falconpaw are coming." she she meowed. "Thank you!" Mountainpaw thanked Mistyflower. Mountainpaw thought she saw a cat moving in the bushes behind her, but she ignored it and followed her mentor back to camp. Later, Sparrowstar called his cats who were coming to the gathering. Falconpaw, Cloudpaw, and Blazepaw fell in beside her. "ThunderClan, we are ready to leave." he called to the warriors, apprentices, and elders. The cats ran out of camp and followed Sparrowstar towards the island. At the island, there were LOTS of cats. Mountainpaw was heading over to a group of apprentices when she saw a black tom run in front of her. The two collided. "Ow!" Mountainpaw complained, rubbing her head. The black tom shook his pelt. "Sorry about that. My name is Crowpaw." Chapter 4: Mountainpaw Falls in Love Mountainpaw's eyes widened. "My name is Mountainpaw." she mewed. Crowpaw nodded. "That's a nice name." he meowed. "I live in ShadowClan. What clan are you from?" "ThunderClan." Crowpaw nodded. "Let the gathering begin!" Sparrowstar's yowl rang from the tree where the leaders sat. "Sit next to me, Mountainpaw!" Crowpaw flicked his tail. Mountainpaw padded over to the black tom. While Sparrowstar spoke, Crowpaw whispered in her ear, "Is that your leader?" he asked. Mountainpaw nodded. "Over there's our deputy, Firefur. He's also my father." Mountainpaw flicked her tail towards Firefur. "Hush!" a ginger she-cat snapped from in front of Crowpaw and Mountainpaw. "That's our deputy, Amberdew. She's also my mentor." Crowpaw said. "That's my mentor, Mistyflower." Mountainpaw flicked her tail towards the gray tabby she-cat. "Mountainpaw! The leaders are speaking." Mistyflower quietly snapped at Mountainpaw. "Sorry." Mountainpaw muttered. "...and to report, we found dead prey in our territory near the ShadowClan border. It smelled like cat" He narrowed his eyes. "Oh so you're blaming this on ShadowClan, aren't you?" Snowstar, the new leader after Snakestar had died, growled. A ShadowClan warrior stood on his hind legs. "ThunderClan have always been fox-hearts!" he yowled. "Not all of them!" Crowpaw hissed at his clan member. "Crowpaw! Stay out of this!" Amberdew scolded. Crowpaw growled and sat back down. Mountainpaw gave him a small lick on the cheek, but quickly pulled it away afterwords, embarrassed. After the gathering was overwith, the clans were preparing to leave. Mountainpaw went to join her clan when Crowpaw stopped her. "Hey, meet me at the border tomorrow night?" Mountainpaw's heart froze. "Um... we can't, it's against the warrior code." "Just one night, please?" Crowpaw begged. Mountainpaw laughed. "Okay, fine." ......................................................... The next day, Mountainpaw was clmbing a tree during battle practice when she fell. She winced as she hit the ground. "Mountainpaw!" Falconpaw ran over to her. "Are you okay?!" he asked anxiously. Mountainpaw groaned. "I think so..." she muttered. Mistyflower picked up Mountainpaw. "You need to see Willowclaw." When they returned, Willowclaw examined Mountainpaw. "Hm.... nothing serious, but you might want to take it easy for a couple days." she told them. Mountainpaw sighed inwardly. How was she going to see Crowpaw? "Alright, thank you Willowclaw." They left the den. Later, Mountainpaw was sharing prey with Falconpaw. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." she replied. Falconpaw awkwardly licked her forehead before heading into the apprentice's den. Mountainpaw stayed for a little while before stretching and padding into the den to "sleep". ................................................... Mountainpaw raced through ThunderClan territory. Her paw hurt terribly, but she kept running for Crowpaw. She finally came to the border and saw Crowpaw. "Oh, hi Mountainpaw." he said when he saw her, the moonlight illuminating from his black pelt. "Hi!" Mountainpaw said happily. She growled playfully and pounced on Crowpaw. He jumped and pinned her down. "Hey!" she complained. The two play-fought for a while before they heard a deep, growling sound... A large, black and white shape lumbered out of the bushes. "Badger!" cried Mountainpaw. Crowpaw shoved Mountainpaw in the bushes and kept quiet, hoping the badger wouldn't follow them. It reminded Mountainpaw of the time she and Falconpaw were cornered by the fox, but this time it was a badger and Crowpaw was with her. Suddenly the badger roared and clawed at them. Crowpaw slashed at the badger's eyes, and the big creature snarled and ran off, blood clouding it's vision. "Are you okay?" Crowpaw asked a frightened Mountainpaw. "I think so..." Mountainpaw whispered. Crowpaw led her to the border. "You should go home, I'll hide your scent." Crowpaw told her. "Um... meet tomorrow night?" asked Crowpaw. Mountainpaw shifted her feet. "Um, sure." she headed off into ThunderClan territory, Crowpaw's gaze burning into her back. She looked back at the young tom. Was she falling in love? Chapter 5: The Fight That Leads to War "Mountainpaw!" Mistyflower called. Mountainpaw groaned. "My paw huurts." she whined. "Well, then we're going to have to collect bedding then ,because obviously you can't hunt or fight." Mistyflower narrowed her eyes. Willowclaw said that her paw should be fine now, but meeting Crowpaw for the past four nights had made it agitated. Mountainpaw sighed and limped out of the den. "You need to stop faking." Mistyflower growled in her ear. Mountainpaw wanted to say she wasn't, but she didn't want Mistyflower to get mad. Mountainpaw, Blazepaw, Galepaw, Flowerpaw, Falconpaw, Featherpaw, and Cloudpaw went out to the mossy clearing to train. "What's wrong with your paw?" Falconpaw whispered, noticing that Mountainpaw was limping. "Don't tell Mistyflower 'cause she'll get mad." She whispered back. "My paw still hurts." Falconpaw nodded. "Mountainpaw! Falconpaw! Catch up!" Tornadowind called. They caught up. Mountainpaw, Falconpaw, and Cloudpaw were on a team and Blazepaw, Galepaw, Flowerpaw, and Featherpaw were on the other team. "The first team to get the squirrel-bone and get it to that tree is the winning team. You will have to fight to keep the bone." Crowtalon explained. The training session started. Cloudpaw was the first to grab the bone, but Featherpaw quickly tackled her and snatched it away. Mountainpaw lept on her and they rolled around. Mountainpaw pinned her down and grabbed the bone from her jaws and ran towards the tree. Before she could reach the tree, Flowerpaw flew into her side, which knocked the wind out of Mountainpaw and made her drop the bone. Falconpaw jumped on Flowerpaw , scaring the wits out if her, and quickly retrived the bone and started to reach the tree. Galepaw tackled Falconpaw, and the bone went flying. Mountainpaw raced after it, only to find three kits on the ground, mewling for their mother. She stared in shock. "W-who are you?" Mountainpaw stammered. "I'm Sedgekit." The smallest, a she-kit meowed. "I'm Dewkit!" another she-kit squeaked. "And I'm Shatterkit." The last, a tom, meowed. Mountainpaw blinked. She called for Mistyflower. "What Clan are you from?" Mistyflower said in an edgy voice. "WindClan." they replied. Mountainpaw blinked, remembering the story Lightfeather had told her about Mossstar retrieving Birdfeather, Flashtail, and Nettlefoot from WindClan after they had kept them prisoner. WindClan would NOT be happy. "You can't be here in ThunderClan territory. You belong in WindClan." Mistyflower meowed. Shatterkit shrugged. "We got bored of WindClan, so we left."he meowed. Tornadowind pushed through the brambles. "Hey, what's going o-" his voice froze when he saw the kits. "Whose are those?" he meowed, his voice edgy. "WindClan's." Mistyflower replied. Tornadowind smirked. "Maybe we can get something from WindClan in excahnge for the kits." he meowed. Mistyflower snorted. "Don't you remember the time when WindClan stole ThunderClan kits? We cannot afford to fight with them." Tornadowind flicked his tail. "Fine, but we have to bring them back to Sparrowstar." ................................ "Run away kits?" Sparrowstar asked, an eyebrow raised. The kits, Mountainpaw, Mistyflower, Tornadowind, and all the other cats that were in the mossy clearing were in Sparrowstar's den, discussing the kits. "Yes, mister, We come from WindClan." Dewkit mewed. Mountainpaw flicked her ears. "Sparrowstar, what will we do?" she asked. Sparrowstar narrowed his eyes. "I want Firefur, Mistyflower, Mountainpaw, and Tornadowind to go to WindClan's camp and return the kits." He announced. "That's an order." ........................... Mountainpaw nervously padded onto WindClan territory, carefully putting one paw in front of the other. Firefur trudged at the front, sniffing the air for a patrol. Mistyflower had Dewkit, and Tornadowind had Sedgekit. Shatterkit insisted that he walk by himself. Category:Mossnose's Pages Category:Fanfiction